Pinks, Blues, and the In Betweens
by snowbluedream
Summary: Drabbles. Sometimes, you'll think about those little moments, and remember just how important they were to you.


Well, after two years of dormancy on this site, I've finally decided to get off my ass and write something. This is basically a drabble collection that I've created for the sole purpose of my personal binging on pairings and characters I may particularly want to write about in a moment of genius.

This is purely a project for the fun of it, and I just hope you enjoy the read in the least. And without further ado, drabble numero uno!

* * *

_**Smiling (2795)**_

Red.

He could feel the blood rushing straight to his ears, dying them a glowing pink in the sticky heat of June. Tsuna wasn't quite sure just _how_ he was placed here in this exact time and place, but he could feel the sweat rolling down his temple; that was all he really needed in order to remind himself of what was going on at that very moment.

"Tsuna-kun, is everything all right?"

He felt his body jerk back into place, relinquishing him from his formerly frozen state of shock. The young mafia don-to-be shook his head frantically, bursting with I'm-so-sorry's and a much larger plethora of reassurances to this girl that he was perfectly fine. She looked a bit worried nonetheless (because she can tell when he was not being truthful—she always could), and only let the slightest bit of said emotion slip onto her soft features. However, it was gone the second it came, and she made one of her heart-melting smiles (the kind that makes him remember just how pretty she is and how completely uncool he's being right now) in quiet attempt to ease his mind.

"I-I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan! I-I, uh… I mean, that is—I was just…"

Oh _God, _he couldn't even say anything. The _one_ time (and by one, he means this kind of opportunity will probably never come up again, _ever) _he's finally _all alone_ and without his eccentric group of guardians (whom he cares for more than anything, but let's face it; they _really_ don't know when to take a hint sometimes) to interrupt him, and he's here stuttering like a goddamn teenage _school girl_ on Valentine's day in front of possibly the most beautiful girl on this planet. His "no-good" was making a lovely show of itself popping in so suddenly, and the chocolate-eyed boy _really, really_ wished he could get this together soon and—

_Holy hell, is she grabbing his hand?_

Kyoko was smiling again. "How about we walk home together?"

Tsuna thinks his heart just stopped.

All he could manage was a curt nod and a blush that stained his face a thousand shades of red while he let her lead the way, hand-in-hand. They settled into a comfortable silence, and all he could seem to do was look down at the cracked cement below him and think about how terribly soft her hand was (because he really didn't want to let go). In all his contemplation, he thinks he should say something amazing and worthwhile that might boost her overall opinion of him, and maybe ask her if they can go hang out sometime, because that would be a cool thing to do and—

He's rambling to himself again, isn't he?

"… Ice cream."

"Wah?"

… Well that response was nothing short of _lame_.

"A-ah! I'm sorry, uh… What was it you said?"

She blinked at him before giggling in her usual light and airy manner (which always made the butterflies in his stomach flit about) before looking up at him with a glitter in her eyes. "I was thinking, since it's a bit warm out, that we should go get some ice cream!" Kyoko squeezed his hand as she waited for his answer.

Upon this realization that the girl he like more than anything in the world was personally asking him to go get a frozen treat with her lit a spark inside of him. Tsuna was a bit excited, albeit nervous, about the event unfolding before him, and he let a bright, silly grin settle into his own features.

"Y-Yeah!"

Kyoko learned a few things that afternoon that made her happier than she could possibly imagine.

Sawada Tsunayoshi has warm hands, and she likes how well they fit with hers.

His face gets really flushed when she says she thinks he's cute (though he isn't sure if he should take that lightly, as he is a boy, and boys aren't supposed to be cute).

He likes his ice cream with a scoop of strawberry and another of green tea.

But more importantly, Kyoko saw him smile, and it was most likely the nicest thing she'd ever have the pleasure to experience.

(Because she felt special knowing that _she_ could get him to open up and shine that brightly.)


End file.
